The Tale of Two Mikos
by Ice-Hime
Summary: [SesshomaruKagome][KikyoInuyasha] Two twin mikos, born to a prophecy neither knows nothing about.Each born with half the Shikon no Tama in their bodies, and now they are the only key to end a war that has begun, and a stop to a indescribable evil. RR


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. So if you plan on suing me…you wont get much…only what I have in my pockets, 7 cents, a ball of lent, and a small whistle!

AN: Regarding my story, and Kagome, I'm using the color of her eyes in the Manga. In the manga they're blue so…that's what I'm using!

Also, Kikyo and Inuyasha are together, as they were before Naraku's trick. So their relationship is how it would have been if Naraku hadn't interfered.

I believe that covers the basics! Enjoy…

[[Words in _Italics _Are thoughts]]

T h e T a l e o f T w o M i k o s . . .

Chapter One

The Sengoku Jidai was in a supposed time of peace. A fragile sense of peace true, but peace nonetheless. But times were changing… a sense of unease was taking over the once steady lands.

Kagome walked down the shrine steps cautiously, her sapphire eyes scanning the surrounding forest. Her grip tightened on her bow as she narrowed her eyes, trying to pierce the dense forest with a gaze. Her hand rose instinctively, and clutched her half of the Shikon no Tama. Sighing in defeat, Kagome turned her back towards the forest, and walked back into village, her long raven black hair sweeping the floor. _It's time to pay a visit to my sister._

Kikyo watched the surrounding forest with a calm unease. Something wasn't right. Her cinnamon eyes narrowed in the direction of the dense forest, and her grip tightened on her bow, her hand rose to her neck, clutching her half of the Shikon no Tama. Turning away from the forest Kikyo almost jumped when Inuyasha landed in front of her. She sent him a soft smile, and they walked back to the village together.

"Tsumi-chan, prepare my traveling items. I am going to visit my sister." Kagome said softly to her student as she entered the shrine.

"Hai, Kagome-sama. When will you be leaving?" She asked, her chocolate eyes questioning.

"Very soon, but I first must send a letter to the Lord of the Western lands…" Kagome answered. Tsumi simply looked at her, confused. Kagome sighed, before sitting before a writing desk.

"Tsumi-chan, as you know I am the protector of the Shikon no Tama, along with my twin sister Kikyo, I hold one half, while Kikyo holds the other half. Lord Sesshomaru agreed to let us live in the Western Lands, as long as we informed him of any travels we might take." Kagome explained. Her letter was almost finished.

"But why do you have to inform him of such things Kagome-sama?" The little girl inquired.

"The Shikon no Tama is a very powerful jewel. Wherever it resides, trouble also follows. Many youkai are after the jewel…for Lord Sesshomaru to allow us to live here in his lands, when so many Lords have turned us away…that is a great honor. All he has asked in return, is that we inform him if we are to leave our village. It warns him that there might be some extensive youkai activity, and that we are the cause and it is not a rebellion." Kagome explained. Tsumi nodded, before handing Kagome a small pack with food supplies. "Watch the shrine, and village for me Tsumi…" Kagome said as she headed out.

Sesshomaru regarded the letter in his hand intently. _So one of the Shikon Mikos going traveling…There is going to be definite youkai activity in Inuyasha's Forest…_ Sesshomaru sighed, before getting up.

"Jaken."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Bring me my swords. I'm going to pay a visit to my _dear_ brother."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama.'

"And watch Rin."

Held in those three words, was a most definite death threat.

"H-hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome looked to the sky, the full moon casting a blue glow on the small clearing she had entered. Going to the far right of the small clearing, she sat her bow down and started a small fire. _A barrier would be the best thing…_ She thought as she added more branches to the fire. Concentrating, she set a small barrier around her, it glowed a midnight blue before fading into a clear barrier. Nodding in satisfaction, Kagome opened the small pack Tsumi had prepared for her, and took out some food._ Only a day away from Kikyo's Village._ She thought. When she was done eating it, she picked up her bow and leaned against a tree, falling into a light sleep.

Sesshomaru felt the temporary flare of miko energy, and followed it to it's source. He entered a small clearing and looked around. Leaning against a tree to his right was a young human female. In the traditional garb of a miko, except her hakamas were a deep blue instead of red. Moving closer, he got a good look at her face. _She is quite pretty for a human._ Sesshomaru thought. Scowling, he got closer, and noticed something glimmering around her neck. Moving in yet again, he stood a mere foot from her. _The Shikon no Tama._ Looking at the small pink half circle, he almost laughed. Almost. _Something so small, holds such great power. Maybe it is fitting then that the protector be small also._

"One more step and you will not live to see the morning."

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped up from the jewel to piercing sapphire eyes as the soft voice reached his ears. He cursed at his own carelessness, before glaring down at the small girl.

"Tell me miko, are all humans this rude?"

"Tell me demon, are all youkai this intrusive?"

"Intrusive?" Sesshomaru said, making the question seem a demand for her to explain.

"I do not recall inviting you into my camp." She said. Sesshomaru growled. _Does she not know who I am?_

"But I too am to blame. I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru-sama, you caught me at a…bad time. I apologize for my earlier rudeness." She said.

"You would do well to know that this Sesshomaru would have killed you, were it not for the fact that you are the protector of the Shikon no Tama." He growled out._ She has…nice eyes._

Kagome glared at the arrogant youkai before her. Sure he was a Lord…well a Taiyoukai to be exact, but still. Taking a deep calming breathe Kagome stood up and dispelled her barrier, it shimmered a midnight blue before disappearing. Now that she was a standing Kagome got a good look at 'Lord Sesshomaru-**_sama_**. _Oh Kami! He really is beautiful. Bad Kagome, Baadd!_ Stepping up to him, she bowed.

"What, may I ask, brings you here Lord Sesshomaru?"

She looked up to find his molten golden eyes staring down at her. _Gosh, this guy really knows how to pull the I-am-mightier-than-thou thing._ Kagome thought as he turned slightly, not answering her question. She watched him as he went to the tree she had been occupying, and jumped onto a low branch above her little sleeping area.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kagome yelled out.

"Quiet wench! Are all humans so loud?" He growled out. Kagome growled back…well as much as a human could growl.

"And are all Taiyoukai so…so…urrgh! AND MY NAME IS KAGOME!" Kagome flopped down below him, and grabbed her bow. _Oh! I would do the world a favor if I could just shove an arrow up his-_

"Tell me, _Kagome_, how did **_you_** become the protector of the Shikon no Tama?" He asked, his head tilted as he looked down on her raven head. She inclined her up a little, before sending him a questioning gaze. Shrugging, she began to tell him.

"It's not like I wanted the job. I was born into it. My elder twin sister Kikyo, who is only eldest by 3 minutes, and I were born each with one half of the Shikon no Tama in our bodies. Believe me, it was painful when we found that out."

"How?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice flat, but if you looked closely, there was a curious gleam in his eyes. It was faint, but it was there.

"Weellll," Kagome said, shifting, and crossing her legs at the same time. This is what Kaede, her little sister, called her story telling position. "When we were small, Kikyo and I, we were inseparable. We had just started our Miko training, and we were so happy, I remember we would come home and-"

"That is irrelevant to the story, _Kagome_, get on with it."

Kagome huffed before glaring up at him. She was sorely tempted to stick her tongue out, but suppressed the urge. _And he called **me** rude?_

[[AN: Sorry, had to ask, isn't this just the cutest scene? Sesshomaru right above Kagome, with them looking at each other, and the moonlight and everything? NO? Thought not…]]

"Anyway…there was an attack on our village, some centipede youkai invaded, and killed almost everyone. Kikyo and I hid Kaede, and our mother in the forest. The village miko was dead…well dying…she had only been able to kill 2...and there was one left, so it was up to us. We were almost 9 years old I believe…anyway…the youkai turned to us and starting screaming about the Shikon no Tama, it attacked us, and a couple of its many arms ripped the Shikon Jewel from Kikyo's left side, and my right side. Our mother……didn't know what was going on…and she ran out of the forest…our wounds…looked a lot worse than they were…and she thought we were dying. She turned toward the youkai and attempted to kill it…Kikyo and I watched as the youkai killed our mother, and we snapped. We sent out huge waves of purifying energy. I remember clearly, Kikyo's was a scarlet red, so pretty, mine's was a midnight blue. We killed the youkai, got our halves of the Shikon not Tama, and that's it." Kagome said. The ending all said in a rush.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, his eyes thoughtful. _There is something she is not saying._ Shrugging it off as 'human business' and deeming it not worthy of his time, he settled into the tree.

"Your not staying here are you?" Kagome asked, a bit rudely she admitted to herself.

Sesshomaru only glared at her, before closing his eyes and ignoring her presence.

"Oh! Great, he wakes me up, then decides to share my camp, uninvited I might add, then just ignores me. And he called me rude." Kagome mumbled to herself, knowing full well that he could hear her. Putting out her fire, she once again took up her spot against the tree. Pulling her bow into her arms, she fell into a very light sleep.

Sesshomaru listened to her breathing, and once she was asleep he jumped down an watched her. _Why am I staying here? The girl is annoying, and rude. If she were not the protector of that cursed jewel, I would have killed her._ His eyes took in her sight. She sat there bathed in moonlight, her raven black hair seemed to suck the light in as it flowed down and pooled around her small body. Her milky white skin seemed to glow. Her lips were slightly parted, and little wisps of air came out ever so often. He glared down at her. _The wench does not know her place. This Sesshomaru will just have to teach her then._ Smirking, Sesshomaru jumped back into the tree, and fell into a light sleep. Not that he needed it anyway, it was just something to pass the time.

Kagome woke up instantly, keeping her eyes closed, and her breathes steady, she looked as if she were in a deep sleep. She spread her senses. _Youkai. Well other than the arrogant bundle of fur above me. There are three…and they are coming this way._ Just as she finished her thought two youkai appeared in the clearing. She opened her eyes to get a good look at them. They both had red hair, and black eyes, they appeared to be twins. She remained in her lazy position and watched them. One of them was carrying a small kitsune cub, who was bleeding profusely from various wounds. Her eyes darkened in anger. _Who is that kid? Why is he so hurt? I bet they did that to him._

"What are we gonna do with the kit?" The first one asked.

"I dunno, why don't we just kill it?"

"I dunno."

Kagome resisted the urge to snort. Nothing better than two complete idiots, walking in on your nice morning nap.

Sesshomaru watched the lower level youkai with disgust. They hadn't even noticed his presence, the girl's either. Speaking of whom, he looked down at her to find her in the same position she had fallen asleep in, her eyes were open and dark with anger. She slowly stood up, bringing her bow with her, and a quiver of arrows. _This should prove to be interesting._

Kagome rose slowly, bringing her arrows and bow with her. _I'll kill the one with the kit first._ She decided as she pulled a midnight blue arrow from her quiver. Notching it, she took aim, and released it with deadly accuracy. The arrow sank into the youkai's forehead, and the tip stuck out the back of his head. The kit dropped as the youkai fell the ground. It made no movements. Kagome was sure it was unconscious from blood loss.

"Who the fuck are you?" The other youkai growled. Kagome simply stood there watching him, her eyes indifferent.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" He growled out.

Why do they always say the same thing? Over and over again. Kagome thought as the youkai's eyes began to bled red. She notched another arrow, and was preparing to shot it when the youkai disappeared. It reappeared behind her and Kagome cursed. _Shoot. I did not take into account his speed._ His claws were wrapped around her neck, and they were tightening. Reaching into her hakamas, she pulled out small dagger. Thrusting backward, she plunged the purified dagger into the youkai's stomach. His grasp on her throat loosened, and she pulled away, quickly turning and facing off with him again. Pulling out another dagger, she waited for it to make another move.

"Bitch!" It growled out.

Kagome huffed in annoyance.

"Are all youkai so…so…damn annoying!" She yelled out, finally getting tired of being called 'bitch'. It really was a degrading name. _I am not a dog._ It moved faster than before, and Kagome felt a sliver of fear, before she spread her senses, and looked for his aura. Too late, she found it to the right of her. The youkai had grabbed her arm, and threw her with his demon strength, into the same tree she had been sleeping in. She hit it with a sickening thud, and slid down, apparently unconscious.

Sesshomaru, the Great Taiyoukai of the West, feared by all, and respected by all, well most, for his control over his emotions. Flinched. Yes flinched when the miko, Kagome, hit the tree. The tree itself shuddered, and Sesshomaru had to stand to regain his balance. He watched with a small, minuscule amount of worry as she slid down the tree, for all appearances unconscious. But on better inspection, she was simply waiting for the youkai to come close.

"The Shikon no Tama!" The youkai yelled out in triumph, his eyes resting on her chest. Kagome followed his gaze to the jewel, and sighed in frustration. _Always the damn jewel. Goodness, now I'm even cursing!_ Taking a calming breathe, Kagome raised the dagger. It glowed a dark blue, before sailing in the sky like a blue comet, and landing with a sickening plop in the youkai's throat.

She sighed deeply as she rested against the tree. _I might have a broken rib. That will take quite some time to heal. The Kit!_ She remembered, sitting up sharply. Only to slump back, with a sharp hiss of pain. _Definitely broken, or at least badly bruised. _She thought as she clutched her abdomen in pain. Sucking in air was painfully, and she tried to reduce her breathing, only to have her lungs burn in protest. Gasping, Kagome took a deep breathe, and hissed in pain. _I just can't win can I? I breathe my ribs hurt…I don't breathe my lungs burn. Oh Kami-sama what did I do to deserve this?_ Kagome thought as she slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. Closing her eyes, she was going to wait out her healing when she remembered a certain Taiyoukai. As if on cue, she felt his presence before her.

"Are you capable of walking?" He asked in a bored tone. Kagome glared at him.

"What does it matter to you?" She asked warily.

"You were heading to your sisters village, am I not correct?" He asked. Kagome nodded, once again eyeing him wearily. He sighed, almost as if he was doing the one thing in his life he hated the most.

"Speed your healing up miko, we're leaving in one hour."

Kagome nodded, before she registered what he said.

"What do you mean 'we'? There is no we! HEY! HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Kagome yelled at his rapidly retreating back. Kagome huffed in annoyance. There was just something about that youkai, that made her loose her cool, and stripped her of what dignity she had.

There was just something about that miko, that made him loose his control. His hard won control. He circled the camp, suppressing his aura. He watched her as she glared at the spot he had just occupied. He suddenly had the urge to chuckle, as she stuck at her tongue out at the empty space. He growled at his slipping control before continuing to circle the camping.

Kagome sighed, as the pain slowly started to ebb. She then slowly started to crawl towards the fallen kitsune cub. Growling at the damage she saw, she increased her crawling pace, ignoring the sharp burning pain in her abdomen.

"If you keep that up miko, you will be in no condition to walk at all today."

Kagome glared as the Taiyoukai re-entered the clearing. He casually walked over to the fallen kitsune and picked him, walking back to her he dropped him in front of her.

"I assume that he was the object of your fruitless endeavor." He said dryly. Kagome only smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said.

He faltered in his step, barely noticeable, but Kagome saw, before jumping into the tree.

"20 minutes. Miko."

Kagome huffed irritable at the stuffy Taiyoukai before turning her attention back to the young kitsune.

::40 minutes later::

Kagome smiled good-naturedly at the chipper young kitsune.

"Very good Shippo-chan." She said, as he told her of yet another one of his great accomplishments.

She sighed softly as she watched the rolling forest below her. After her allotted 20 minutes, and she had healed young Shippo, Lord Sesshomaru had form the red cloud they now traveled on from his youki. When she had first healed the young cub, he had been quiet. He warmed up about 5 minutes into the 'air ride' and immediately began a vivid tale of his exploits. Kagome laughed quietly, while scanning the below forest. A question suddenly pulled all of her attention to the hyper kitsune.

"Will you be my okaa-san?"

Kagome turned her head towards the hopeful kitsune, his green eyes bright and hopeful. Even Sesshomaru, the never-be-phased-by-anything Taiyoukai of the West, was looking at the small child his ever present indifferent make firmly in place, but still.

"Uh…well…I- I suppose I could try-"

"Oh wonderful! I have a okaa-san again!" He smiled happily before attaching himself to her neck. And there he remained for the remainder of their trip to Kikyo's village.

Kikyo sat on the shrine steps, with Inuyasha standing next to her.

"Sit down Inuyasha." She said, her soft voice holding its ever present calm. She shifted slightly, her red hakamas making no noise. She put her hand inside her white haori, and felt for her daggers.

"You know you don't need to have those around all the time." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Cuse I'll protect you." He said. Kikyo looked at him sharply.

"Do you know what you are setting yourself up for Inuyasha?" She asked.

He nodded, looking straight into her eyes.

"I will pledge my life to protect yours Kikyo." Inuyasha said. "I will become your protector."

Kikyo's eyes softened before she turned away, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you Inuyasha…-kun." She added softly. She looked up at his reaction, and noticed the goofy smile on his face. Punching him playfully in the arm, she got up and ran down the steps. "Can you catch me Inuyasha-kun?" She yelled back, running down a path and into the forest, knowing full well that he was following.

Ice-Hime: Well, that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!.

Also, I need your votes.

Rin/Kohaku

-or-

Rin/Shippo!

Ja ne!


End file.
